The Triquetra of Hope
by Awesomeness427
Summary: takes place at the beginning of season 3 as an alternate series of events. the hale pack has to deal with unprecedented danger as an alpha pack comes to town. but this time, something more has arrived. OCs in major roles.


AN: This story is going to be season 3, I'm adding in my own 3 Character's (OC) as my sister wanted me to write this fic for her… (Little pain she is :p ).

This is also my first ever fic and any and all constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated… But here we go…!

**The Triquetra of Hope.**

**Amii (Ace), the Alpha that never Surrendered.  
Jossette (Jinx), the Hunter that never stopped Fighting.  
& Isabella (Bell's), the Omega that never lost Hope.**

Chapter 1

"Derek, we've been looking for the past 3 months now… and no one has seen or heard of Isaac for the past few weeks… I don't think that they're coming back." Scott says while looking at Derek's disappointment.

Derek has hit a new all-time low feeling like no matter what he does he will always fail, his on the verge of breaking down… but he needs to remain strong if he ever wants to get Boyd and Erica back in the pack.

"I know ok… It's just with the Alpha pack out there, they're not safe." Derek turning to answer Scott.

Derek's mobile phone starts to ring, as he pulls it out of his pocket to answer he sees that it's Isaac and answers it with haste. "Isaac! Where are you, no one has seen you over the past 2 weeks!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not answering any of your calls or texts, but I went out looking for Erica and Boyd… And Derek…"

"What!" Derek shouting with anticipation

"I've found them…" Isaac says as he starts to whisper

Scott shouts out "What! Where?"

"Was that Scott?" Isaac whispering through the phone more quietly then before.

"Yes it is, now where are you and why are you whispering?" Derek demands

"Oh right." Isaac says loudly, but back to whispering "I'm at –" his cut halfway through his sentence.

"Isaac!" Derek yells angrily

Then a young female voice pierces through the phone "Looks like I've got some more company." With a snickering high pitched laugh to follow.

"Look whoever you are" Derek shouts through the phone, his voice filed with anguish "hurt anyone of my pack and I assure you, you will be next!"

The female voice is heard again "You'll have to find me first, but for now I'm going to have some fun…" Isaac screams in pain and the sound of a bone braking is heard "did you hear that? That was the sound of your Beta's arm braking."

The phone is hung up straight away. Derek looking up at Scott, both speechless with a lost look in their faces, however they're snapped out of this motionless stance as Styles trips over a branch making an 'oh' sound as he hits the ground. Scott turns to his fallen friend and helps him up.

"You know I didn't need help up right?" Styles says to Scott as he pulls his friend up. "So what's with sourwolf?" He continues while smirking at Derek.

"Isaac called." Scott says while looking at the ground.

"He didn't..." leave is what he was going to say but was interrupted.

"No, he found the others and is now…"

"What?" Styles getting annoyed

"The Alpha's…" Derek paused and looks at the ground

"What happen this the Alpha's" Styles asked questioningly

"They have him as well!" Derek snaps at Styles while glaring him down

"Hey, calm down, it's not my fault your little pup's decided to lea…" Styles with a worrisome look on his face, realising what he has just said. Derek shunts away and looks to the floor realising that Styles is right.

They stand silent for 30 seconds before the silence is broken "None of this matters right now." Scott points out "We need to find them and help them before something worse happens." Derek looks up, only to see Styles jump back from him almost tripping over, Derek smirks and nods agreeing with Scott's statement.

"Well do we have any ideas on where they could be?" Derek asks, he looks directly at Styles after he finishes his question with a 'Well' look on his face.

"Why do you look at me as if I've got all the answers to hand to you on a silver platter? Huh?" Styles declares as he rolls his eyes followed by a sigh.

"Well Styles, I normally need to justify to myself why I don't just rip your throat out and normally it's because you have an answer to give, but if you've lost your usefulness then…" Derek raises his hand to Styles throat.

"Okay!" Styles exclaims "I think I might have an idea!" Styles feels his own heart racing faster than ever and looks over to Scott with an 'I almost died' expression on his pale face.

"Oh! You've became useful again have you?" Derek raising one eyebrow to Styles and slightly smirking.

"Yes, we could track Isaac's phone, well more so his ping, which would give us his last known location, but I guess if Isaac saw them there, then that's where they'll be." Styles rambles on.

Derek rolling his eyes with a sigh "Styles!" Styles jumps as his heart skips a beat "Does that mean that we can find them?"

"Yes."

"Well… what are we still doing here? What do you need to track Isaac's phone?"

"Just get me home to my laptop and I can give you a location within the hour!'

Scott and Styles head towards Styles jeep and Derek runs to his Camaro, but before he opens the door he calls out "Scott, make sure Styles gets home… I need him to find them."

"WE! You mean?" Scott interjects, "I'm a part of your pack to now."

Derek gives off a half a smile

0=0=0=0=0

Styles driving back to his house turns to Scott "You know, the amount of times Derek has tried to or threaten to kill me is unbelievable and a normal person by now would've gotten a restraining order." Scott gives of a little laugh "I'm glad you get some joy out of this… because you know I'm just laughing it up as well" Styles finishes sarcastically with a sigh.

"You know Styles" Scott replies with a clear smirk of glee on his face "I think if he was going to kill you, he would've done so by now." Styles just gives off an evil glare.

0=0=0=0=0

Styles is on the phone to Derek about 45 minutes later "I think I've found Isaac's last known location."

"Where!" Derek shouted back, it was loud enough for Scott to hear without his werewolf hearing

"Umm…"

"Styles!" Derek shouts again, this time making Styles jump from his seat.

"It's an abandon bank."

"Styles, remember usefulness?"

"Don't know why you're so mean to me… but it's the Beacon Hills First National Bank."

"Are you sure?" Derek sounding sceptical

"No Derek, just thought I'd send you on a goose chase." Styles exclaims sarcastically

"We'll meet you there Derek." Scott calls out "Come on we need to ge-" The phone call ends.

0=0=0=0=0

15 minutes later Styles and Scott pull into the abandon parking lot of the Frist National Bank "Oh! Derek's already here." Styles says to Scott "and it looks like he brought company." Styles finishes alluding to Peter who was leaning on Derek's Camaro.

"What's he doin here" Scott says pointing at Peter while getting out of the car

"At least I'm useful." Peter utters while raising an eyebrow at Styles

"Look, everyone just shut up, ok?" Derek proclaims to the group. "Now this is kinda stupid as we don't know how many alpha's are actually here, but we do need to save the rest of our pack." Derek looks around and notices that everyone is still standing eagerly to save the pack "Look, I can't ask any of you to do this and I won't blame anyone if they want to pull out." He finishes with no one's body language changing.

"Come on, let's go save our pack!" Scott declares, with this Peter sighs and Styles pulls out his aluminium bat and smiles at it, looking very pleased with himself.

"Great choice." Peter snarls sarcastically to Styles.

As they enter the bank Derek thinks he hears movement, but puts it down to papers flying around, until *whack* Derek finds himself on the other side of the hall underneath Styles who got hit by Derek as he was sent flying across the room. Scott throws his claws out and Peter follows his action.

"Well this is going to be easier then I first predicted!" a female voice brakes Scott's and Peter's focus on Derek and Styles. As they turn to face the voice, they're left with a young woman, very attractive, 5'3 (160 cm), long thin golden hair, dressed in black leather, claws out and eyes shimmering to a blood red through the black mask. "Name's Ace, now let's see it the two of you are better then your Alpha!" the young woman gloats.

She runs at Scott first, Scott tries to predict where she's going to hit him and throws a swipe in that direction, only to find that she is now sliding on her knees. Without a quick enough reaction time Scott finds himself on the floor, as the back to his left knee has now deeply cut with blood flowing out. A large howl is heard beyond the limits of the bank.

Scott is now on the ground screaming in pain, Peter looks generally concerned, but turns after quickly looking at the damage this Alpha just caused to Scott's knee and thinks to himself 'I could try and run to distract her' but before he could finish this thought the Alpha was already running at him. Out of instinct Peter starts running towards her as well, she goes to her knees and Peter sees this just in time as he jumps to the wall and slides across the wall with huge claw marks following his tracks, effectively dogging the Alpha.

"Nice move." Ace calls out with a smile while looking at the wall that had just been shredded "but you're going to need to be able to do a lot more if you want to survive against us, little lone me."

Meanwhile Styles had been severely hurt, although when Derek hit him as they spiralled in the air leaving Derek to slide on the bottom getting cut by all the broken glass, but Styles landed on top of Derek with his right arm and left ankle wrong during the fall and broke his arm and sprained his ankle, also knocking himself out whether from pain or hitting his head was unknown.

Derek had become more concern then Scott did, he realised in this moment that Styles might only be human but with everything he'd ever done, was also a part of the pack, he couldn't lose another member. So he laid Styles' head in his lap while grabbing hold of his arm to take the pain away, with black coils started to run up Derek's arm Styles awakes screaming, but slowly the pain drains away.

Styles looks up to Derek "Well I must be useful enough for you to take my pain away." A smirk crossed Derek's and Styles face Derek then looks up in time to witness what had happen to Scott, when this happened he put Styles carefully on the ground next to him and got up while he heard Ace's sly comment.

Derek steps out in front of Peter as he calls out to the Female Alpha "So how about we settle this, Alpha to Alpha."

"Or we could finish this True Alpha Hale to just an Alpha Hale, Derek." Ace articulates as she takes off her mask. Derek's face drops as he realises who is standing in front of him…

"How… how is this… this even possible?" Derek stumbles with his words.

"You can't be alive…" Peter trying to reassure himself

"Yeah well I am, now look, I don't want to hurt you or your pack, but I do need to follow my Alpha's orders, and well I have done so…" Ace finishes with a tear rolling done her eye, but before she walks off she turns to Scott and mouths 'I'm sorry'

**WHAT DO WE THINK? PLEASE R'N'R**


End file.
